Murder Services : 666
by 001001000110
Summary: "Selamat datang di layanan pembunuhan : 666. Siapa yang ingin Anda bunuh?" Sebuah artikel tentang layanan pembunuhan menarik minat seseorang. Siapakah yang akan menjadi korbannya? AU, character death. RnR please?


**Title : Murder Services – 666**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya-sensei, tapi Ivan punya saya. #ngeyel**

**Warning : AU, OOC, human names, character death. Those're your only warning. ^^**

**Summary : "Welcome to the Murder Services : 666. Who's person you wanna be killed?"**

XXX

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Terlalu dibuat-buat."

"Benar-benar konyol."

"Lelucon murahan."

"Hei! Hei!" protes Kiku melihat reaksi keempat temannya. "Kalian benar-benar tidak percaya?"

"'Layanan pembunuhan. Hubungi 666.'," kata Ludwig membaca artikel di laptop Kiku. "Telepon kami, dan kami akan membunuh orang yang Anda inginkan."

Feliciano tertawa.

"Dan lihat ini," kata Antonio bersemangat menunjuk bagian lain artikel. "'Kami akan mengangkat panggilan Anda setelah dering ke tiga belas."

"Jelas ini cuma main-main," kata Lovino. "Deringan telepon cuma sampai dua belas kali. Oi, Kiku! Kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan artikel-artikel macam ini."

"Dan lagi, kalau membunuh orang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan menelepon, tidak akan ada orang jahat di dunia ini, vee~" tambah Feliciano. "Fratello benar, Kiku. Yang seperti ini sudah pasti bohongan, vee~"

Kiku mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali memandang artikel itu. Dia masih ragu-ragu antara percaya atau setuju dengan pendapat teman-temannya bahwa artikel itu hanya lelucon.

Lovino melihat arlojinya. "Waktu istirahat sudah habis," katanya. "Kita kembali ke kelas."

Yang lainnya mengangguk. Kiku menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan keluar kantin juga. Di koridor, mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing dengan potongan artikel itu masih tersimpan di otak kelimanya.

_Layanan Pembunuhan. Hubungi 666. Telepon kami dan kami akan membunuh orang yang Anda inginkan._

XXX

Seorang anak laki-laki yang masih memakai seragam, terlihat berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah boks telepon umum yang cukup tua. Catnya yang berwana oranye sudah mulai terkelupas dimana-mana. Anak itu membuka pintu boks dan masuk ke dalam.

Dia meraih gagang telepon sementara pikiran tentang 'ini perbuatan konyol' tak henti-hentinya melintas di otaknya. Tapi selalu ada ketertarikan untuk mencoba meski hanya sekali. Dia memasukkan koin. Tangannya sudah hendak menjangkau tombol ketika dia menariknya kembali. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya dan uang logamnya keluar dengan bunyi gemerincing pelan.

Tidak, pikirnya agak takut. Kalau itu benar, artinya dia akan menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dan mengingat nama yang hendak diajukannya, dia menggeleng keras-keras. Dia tidak bisa.

Ketika dia hendak keluar dari boks itu, sesuatu menahannya lagi. Tapi mungkin saja ini hanya lelucon 'kan, pikirnya lagi. Tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin membunuh orang hanya dengan menelepon. Ini lelucon. Pasti hanya lelucon.

Anak itu kembali mengambil gagang telepon. Kali ini dia melakukannya dengan pasti. Dia memasukkan koin dan mulai menekan tombol di panel. 6-6-6. Dia merasakan tangannya gemetar ketika melakukannya.

Dia menunggu. Dia menghitung setiap deringan dalam otaknya. Waktu sungguh terasa sangat lama. Ketika akhirnya dia mendengar deringan yang kedua belas, dia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Terdengar bunyi 'tut-tut-tut' yang biasa. Anak itu mulai merasa kecewa dan sedikit merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang mempercayai lelucon konyol itu.

Dia sudah bergerak hendak mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ketika sesuatu mendadak terasa menghentikan detak jantungnya. Dia mendengarnya. Deringan ketiga belas.

Anak itu menahan napas ketika kemudian terdengar suara dari telepon itu. Suara laki-laki.

"Selamat datang di layanan pembunuhan : 666. Siapa yang ingin Anda bunuh?"

Suara itu terdengar dingin. Anak itu menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum mengucapkan sebuah nama yang telah dipikirkannya sejak tadi sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke boks telepon itu.

"Lu—Ludwig," katanya agak tergagap. "To—tolong bunuh Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?" kata suara itu. "Baik. Kami menerima permintaan Anda. Anda akan mendapat konfirmasi sampai 48 jam setelah Anda menutup telepon. Jika sampai saat itu Ludwig Beilschmidt belum mati, silakan Anda menghubungi kami lagi."

"Ba—baik," kata anak itu. Dia sempat berpikir untuk berkata 'terima kasih', tapi telepon itu sudah kembali berbunyi 'tut-tut-tut'. Dia mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempat semula kemudian keluar dari boks telepon tua dan karatan itu.

Dia berjalan sambil melamun. Telepon itu benar-benar tersambung. Tapi siapa tahu, orang yang menjawab teleponnya itu hanya main-main saja. Bagaimana mungkin membunuh bisa dilakukan dengan mudah dan cepat seperti itu? Ini benar-benar lucu, pikirnya.

XXX

"Main?" ulang Ludwig.

"Iya, main," kata Antonio bersemangat. "Kita sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan tugas-tugas ini 'kan? Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali kita keluar jalan-jalan."

"Kurasa si tomat ini benar," kata Lovino menggeliat pelan. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa lelah karena terlalu lama memandangi laptop.

Ludwig mengernyitkan alis tanda tak setuju. "Memangnya kalian mau main kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kemana saja," kata Antonio. "Yang penting bisa bersenang-senang. Ya 'kan, Kiku?"

Kiku hanya tersenyum. "Kurasa aku lebih senang ke perpustakaan," katanya kalem.

Feliciano langsung merangkul bahunya. "Kikuuu~! Kita ini mau refreshing, vee~. Mau menyegarkan pikiran. Masa' harus menghadapi buku lagi, vee~?" katanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan kebodohan sang pemuda Jepang.

Salah seorang dari mereka diam-diam mengecek arlojinya. Pukul 11 siang. Sudah 43 jam berlalu sejak dia menelepon 666 dua hari yang lalu dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar bodoh sudah mempercayai lelucon itu.

"Vee~, ke restoran Eropa di dekat toko kue itu bagaimana?" tawar Feliciano. "Aku ingin makan pasta, vee~"

"Bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain makanan? Dasar adik bego," ujar Lovino sambil memutar matanya.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Antonio sambil terkikik. "Aku membayangkan kalau Feliciano sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya, mungkin dia akan berkata, 'Hei, rambutmu sangat lembut seperti pasta. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu'."

Yang lain tertawa sementara Feliciano hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ludwig melihat wajah Feliciano dan berhenti tertawa.

"Yeah, oke, oke. Kita kesana," kata Ludwig. Mendengarnya, wajah Feliciano langsung kembali riang dan memeluk pemuda berbadan tegap itu sambil berseru ceria. Kiku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kurasa dia akan menikahi pasta atau pizza kelak," bisik Antonio dan Lovino harus menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak tertawa.

Mereka berlima keluar dari tempat mereka berkumpul dan menuju mobil masing-masing. Hari itu Feliciano tidak membawa mobil sendiri sehingga dia menumpang mobil Ludwig.

Tapi ketika dia duduk di kursi depan, tiba-tiba Feliciano berseru.

"Vee~, Ludwig! Bau apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengipasi udara di depan hidungnya.

Ludwig mengendus ke dalam mobilnya. "Oh, astaga. Sepertinya parfum nenekku tumpah disini," katanya sambil menunjuk bercak basah di jok belakang. "Ukh! Parfum apa sih yang dipakainya?" gumam Ludwig.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, vee~" kata Feliciano yang bergegas melompat keluar dan menghampiri mobil Lovino. "Aku denganmu saja, Fratello."

Lovino mengangguk lalu Feliciano masuk dan duduk di jok sampingnya. Ludwig sendiri juga sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mereka berempat mengemudikan mobil masing-masing dan keempatnya meluncur di jalanan di kota.

Antonio dan Kiku mengebut di depan sehingga tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil mereka sudah tak terlihat. Lovino mengemudi tepat di belakang Ludwig. Lovino memasukkan CD ke dalam player di dashboard dan tak lama kemudian suara Ayumi Hamasaki sudah mengalun memenuhi mobil.

"Kau suka Ayumi Hamasaki?" tanya Lovino tidak percaya sementara dia menekan pedal gas. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak SMP, vee~" kata Feliciano nyengir. "Kiku yang menyuruhku mencoba mendengarkannya. Dan suaranya bagus juga, vee~"

Lovino hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat selera adiknya yang baginya cukup aneh itu. Dia sedang hendak bertanya lagi pada Feliciano ketika semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Dia melihat mobil Ludwig bergerak ke sisi kanan jalan untuk menyalip truk trailler di depannya. Lovino bergerak hendak mengikutinya, tetapi dari belakang tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil lain melaju dengan kencang melewatinya, nyaris saja menyerempet mobilnya. Mobil itu juga melewati mobil Ludwig, dan mendengar suaranya, mobil itu menyerempet mobil Ludwig dengan keras.

Feliciano mengira dia mendengar Ludwig mengumpat dengan keras sebelum kemudian mengejar mobil gila tadi. Mobilnya kembali bergerak ke sisi kanan jalan, dan Feliciano tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit keras.

"AAAARRGGHHH!"

Dia melihat mobil Ludwig terhantam sebuah truk lain dari depan dengan keras. Dia terburu-buru hendak menyalip truk trailler di depannya sehingga tidak melihat ada truk lain yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Lovino dan Feliciano melihat mobil Ludwig terseret truk itu selama beberapa saat—menimbulkan percikan api saat bodi besinya menggesek jalanan aspal—sebelum kemudian terlempar ke sisi trotoar dan terguling.

"TIDAK! LUDWIG!" teriak Feliciano dan Lovino hampir bersamaan. Lovino segera menghentikan mobilnya lalu berputar haluan. Terlihat banyak mobil lain yang juga berhenti, menimbulkan kemacetan.

Lovino segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju mobil Ludwig yang terguling. Dia segera keluar diikuti Feliciano. Namun sebelum mereka sempat mendekati mobil itu, terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan mobil itu terbakar.

"TIDAK! LUDWIG! LUDWIG!" Feliciano hendak menerjang maju tetapi segera ditahan oleh Lovino tepat ketika terdengar suara ledakan lagi dan beberapa besi dari bodi mobil yang hancur menyembur kemana-mana.

Terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan Feliciano serta Lovino menoleh. Di belakang mobil polisi, ada dua mobil lain yang mereka kenal.

"Feliciano! Lovino! Ada apa?" teriak Antonio sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali, jadi kami kembali," kata Kiku agak terengah-engah. Dia menoleh ke arah mobil terbakar yang sekarang berusaha dievakuasi oleh polisi. "Ada kecelakaan? Dan dimana Ludwig-kun?"

"Di—dia—" kata Lovino menelan ludah sementara Feliciano mulai menangis. "Dia Ludwig."

Antonio dan Kiku terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka menoleh mobil itu lalu menoleh pada Lovino yang pucat dan Feliciano yang menangis. Keduanya pun tahu, bahwa berita itu benar.

Salah satu dari mereka berempat diam-diam melirik arlojinya. Empat puluh tiga jam setengah sejak dia menelepon 666. Ludwig mati kecelakaan. Tapi dia tahu, orang di balik telepon 666 itu yang mengatur semuanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia yakin itu benar.

Bersama-sama temannya yang lain, dia meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan matinya Ludwig Beilschmidt, dia tahu bahwa orang di balik telepon itu benar-benar bisa membunuh orang. Dia tidak menganggapnya lelucon lagi. Layanan pembunuhan itu benar-benar ada.

XXX

Seminggu kemudian, anak laki-laki yang sama, berjalan mendekati boks telepon yang sama seperti waktu itu. Dia memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya sebelum masuk ke dalam boks itu.

Dia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan memasukkan koin. Dia menekan tombol yang sama, 6-6-6, dan menunggu. Kali ini dia tahu dengan pasti sehingga dia sama sekali tidak gelisah menunggu datangnya deringan ketiga belas.

Suara dingin itu terdengar lagi. Tapi tidak seperti kalimat yang pertama kali didengarnya, suara itu berkata.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt sudah mati 'kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak. Darimana orang itu tahu kalau orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang sama? Dia menoleh sekeliling lagi. Dia yakin tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya lalu kembali berbicara di telepon.

"Er—yah—dia sudah mati," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka ini sungguhan."

"Apa kau menyesal telah meminta kami untuk membunuhnya?"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dia mati. Aku hanya—pertama kali aku menganggap ini hanya lelucon."

"Tapi selalu ada keinginan untuk mencoba 'kan?" tebak suara itu dengan tepat.

Anak itu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata lagi. "Untunglah tidak ada orang lain yang ikut mati," katanya pelan.

"Untunglah?" Dia mendengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. "Kami tidak pernah mengakibatkan kematian orang lain dalam melenyapkan target. Semuanya sudah kami rencanakan sehingga target dan _hanya_ target yang akan menemui kematian."

"Be—begitu," kata anak itu pelan. Dia menahan napas, mencoba menyusun kalimat berikutnya ketika terdengar suara lagi.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin Anda bunuh?"

Lagi-lagi orang itu seperti membaca pikirannya. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata, "Antonio. Tolong bunuh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Baik. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Seperti kemarin, kami memiliki jangka waktu selama 48 jam untuk membereskannya. Kalau sampai waktu itu habis dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo belum mati, Anda bisa menghubungi kami lagi."

"Er—baik. Terima kasih," kata anak itu. Begitu terdengar bunyi 'tut-tut-tut', dia segera mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya lalu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tempat itu.

XXX

Mereka berempat masih dalam suasana berkabung setelah kematian salah satu teman mereka. Lovino memutar-mutar pensilnya tanpa tujuan, Antonio memandangi jalanan dalam diam, dan Kiku menunduk sambil mendekap buku sketsanya. Feliciano sesekali masih menyapu sudut matanya yang basah.

Keempatnya duduk mengelilingi sebuah kafe terbuka di dekat bank. Keheningan di antara mereka terpecahkan oleh suara serak Feliciano.

"Aku kangen Ludwig, vee~" ujarnya pelan. Dia memandangi kentang goreng di hadapannya dan perlahan sebutir air mata kembali menitik ke pipi kirinya.

Lovino meraih kepalanya dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. "Kita semua merindukan kepala kentang itu," kata Lovino mengusap kepala Feliciano perlahan.

Antonio mendengarnya terisak sehingga dia mendongak. Feliciano membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Lovino sehingga isakannya teredam, tapi tetap saja bahunya terlihat berguncang. Antonio tidak heran melihat Feliciano seperti itu karena Ludwig memang seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Si kentang itu," kata Lovino pelan—Antonio menoleh ke arahnya, "selalu mengemudi dengan ceroboh. Lihat sekarang dia ada dimana! Dasar bodoh!"

Meski nadanya terdengar kasar, ketiga temannya itu tahu, Lovino sedang berusaha menekan kesedihannya. Antonio menghela napas dan menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat sebuah mobil lincoln hitam dengan kaca gelap berhenti di depan bank di samping kafe itu. Beberapa orang bertopeng kemudian keluar.

"Hei!" seru Antonio pelan membuat ketiga temannya yang lain menoleh. Mereka juga melihatnya dan saling pandang. Beberapa saat kemudian, kecurigaan mereka terbukti.

Terdengar suara letusan senjata api yang berkali-kali dari dalam bank itu sementara orang-orang mulai berlari serabutan.

"Perampokan!" seru Lovino sambil berdiri. Dia bergerak hendak menghampiri bank itu ketika Kiku mencekal lengannya.

"Jangan!" serunya keras. "Jangan ikut campur! Kita pergi saja!"

"Setidaknya kita harus menghubungi polisi," kata Antonio sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba rombongan perampok itu keluar dari bank.

"SEMUA MUNDUR! MUNDUR! KALAU TIDAK, KALIAN AKAN KUTEMBAK!" teriak seseorang yang di depan sementara yang lain membawa kantong besar berisi uang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar mendekat dan pemimpin perampok itu bingung mencari jalan untuk kabur. Mereka berempat begitu terpana melihat kejadian itu dan tak sadar bahwa mereka berdiri begitu dekat dengan komplotan perampok itu. Perampok itu melihat ke arah mereka dan langsung menyambar Lovino.

"Fratello!" teriak Feliciano, "Lovino!" seru Kiku dan Antonio bersamaan.

"KALIAN SEMUA MUNDUR!" teriak perampok itu sementara dia menekankan pistol di pelipis Lovino. "MUNDUR, ATAU AKAN KUBUNUH ANAK INI!"

Mereka semua bergerak mundur, kecuali Antonio yang tiba-tiba menerjang maju. Perampok itu dan Lovino melihatnya. Pistol perampok itu berganti teracung ke arah Antonio.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" teriak Lovino, tetapi Antonio seperti tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus menerjang maju sampai terdengar bunyi letusan lagi.

"TIIIDAAAAK!" teriak Lovino keras sekali. Dia menggigit tangan perampok yang melingkari lehernya. Perampok itu menjerit keras dan melepaskan Lovino. Lovino segera berlari ke arah Antonio yang terkapar. Perampok itu mengacungkan pistolnya pada Lovino tetapi pistol-pistol lain telah ditempelkan di tubuhnya. Polisi telah berhasil membekuk perampok itu sebelum berhasil kabur.

"Antonio! Antonio! Bangun, tomat brengsek! Antonio!" seru Lovino sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Antonio dengan keras. Air matanya bercucuran. Kiku dan Feliciano juga menghampiri dengan shock. Mereka melihat lubang tembakan tepat di antara kedua mata Antonio yang terbuka. Mereka tahu, Antonio tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

"Antonio—" ujar Lovino sementara tangan-tangan yang lain mengangkat tubuh Antonio dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil polisi untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lovino tidak tahan lagi. Dia terjatuh ke belakang dan mendadak segalanya gelap.

XXX

Tiga hari kemudian, seorang siswa mengunci dirinya di toilet sekolah. Dia meringkuk di sudut sementara seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi dan punggungnya.

Dia sudah membunuh dua orang. Dua orang temannya. Meski berulang kali dia berusaha memikirkan bahwa bukan dia yang _benar-benar_ membunuh mereka, tetap saja itu terjadi karena permintaannya.

Dia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Tidak. Dia harus lebih menguatkan hatinya. Dia sudah bosan selalu dianggap paling payah dari teman-temannya yang lain. Dia harus menyingkirkan semuanya. Sampai tinggal dia sendiri. Sampai semua orang akhirnya melihatnya.

Anak itu bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet. Tak ada yang melihatnya. Dia sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan dibunuhnya nanti. Dia sudah menyiapkan nama lain yang akan diajukannya ketika dia menelepon nanti. Ya, dia sudah memikirkannya.

Honda Kiku. Berikutnya dia yang akan mati.

XXX

"Fratello, nanti kau bisa sakit, vee~"

Lovino hanya diam.

"Ayolah, Fratello. Makan sedikit saja, vee~"

Lovino menggeleng.

"Vee~ Kalau begitu, minum susu saja ya?"

"Tidak mau," kata Lovino. Suaranya serak karena jarang digunakan. "Aku tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, tidak mau apa-apa."

Feliciano menghela napas dan mendongak menatap Kiku minta bantuan. Tapi Kiku juga seperti melamun. Dia menerawang menatap keluar jendela.

Sudah enam belas hari sejak kematian Ludwig dan sembilan hari sejak kematian Antonio. Selama sembilan hari itu, Lovino seperti zombie. Dia pergi ke sekolah, tapi matanya selalu terlihat kosong. Dan dia sering mengunci dirinya di toilet. Beberapa murid lain berkata sering mendengar isakan saat Lovino berada di dalam toilet. Baik Kiku atau Feliciano tidak merasa heran. Antonio adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Lovino selama ini.

Di depan mereka berdua, Lovino tidak pernah menangis lagi. Tetapi pandangannya yang kosong—seolah sudah tak ada jiwa dalam tubuh itu—jauh lebih buruk daripada air mata. Feliciano menyerah membujuk Lovino untuk makan. Dia meletakkan kotak makan itu lalu berdiri.

"Vee~ Kiku," panggilnya pada Kiku yang masih termenung di tepi jendela.

Kiku terlihat sedikit tergeragap. "Eh? Ya?" tanyanya.

"Vee~ Aku kembali ke kelas ya," kata Feliciano pelan. Dia menoleh Lovino—mungkin lebih tepat disebut zombie-Lovino—lalu menghela napas. "Aku harap dia bisa segera mengatasinya, vee~"

Kiku mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga berharap begitu," katanya lalu melanjutkan dengan tercekat. "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti tanpa jiwa begitu."

"Cukup bagus sebenarnya, kalau melihat dia tidak berusaha melompat dari atap sekolah, vee~" kata Feliciano muram. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi. "Ya sudah, Kiku. Sampai ketemu, vee~" katanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Sampai ketemu," balas Kiku. Begitu Feliciano telah menghilang, dia segera berjalan menghampiri Lovino. Makanan di depannya masih tak tersentuh. Kiku memegang garpunya, mengambil sebuah irisan telur dadar lalu mengulurkannya pada Lovino.

"Makanlah," katanya pelan.

Lovino hanya menggeleng.

Kiku menghela napas. "Kau tahu," katanya. "Kurasa Antonio tak akan senang melihatmu begini. Makanlah—mungkin—demi Antonio."

Mendengar nama Antonio disebut, mata Lovino terlihat sedikit bercahaya. Tidak kosong melompong seperti tadi. Dia melihat Kiku masih mengulurkan irisan telur di hadapannya. Perlahan, Lovino membuka mulut dan memakan telur itu.

"Ya, bagus," kata Kiku sedikit tersenyum. Dia meletakkan garpunya. "Makan sendiri ya?"

Lovino mengangguk lalu memegang sumpitnya. Dia mengambil sepotong makaroni panggang. Dan sementara memakannya, dia teringat kembali pada Antonio. Air matanya mengalir, tetapi dia meneruskan makannya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

XXX

Kiku sedang berjalan-jalan keluar rumahnya malam itu. Dua kematian orang yang dekat dengannya dalam waktu dekat ini membuatnya ingin melapangkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan mengitari taman kota sementara berbagai pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Ludwig, pikirnya. Kemudian Antonio. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang itu terbunuh dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Kalau kejadian semacam ini belum terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau ini akan terjadi.

Dia mendongak menatap langit yang cerah dan bertabur bintang-bintang. Hari itu pertengahan bulan November. Dia mendongak ke langit utara, mencari sebuah rasi bintang yang sangat disukainya. Sebuah gugusan dengan lima bintang yang dianggap Kiku sebagai mereka berlima.

Malam ini kelima bintang itu juga ada. Menurut Kiku, gugusannya sedikit berbeda dengan waktu-waktu dulu. Dua bintangnya bersinar agak redup. Mungkinkah itu melambangkan Ludwig dan Antonio yang sudah tak ada?

Kiku tersenyum ironis. Dia berhenti menatap langit dan menoleh sekeliling, di jalan yang dipenuhi berbagai kendaraan. Saat itu sebuah truk melintas dengan kencang dan angin yang ditimbulkannya menerbangkan topi wol yang dikenakan Kiku.

"Ah!" seru Kiku pelan. Dia segera berlari mengejar topinya tanpa menyadari dia berlari ke arah jalan.

Terdengar bunyi klakson yang sangat nyaring. Kiku berhasil menangkap topinya dan menoleh. Dua buah lampu begitu terang menyorot dan melaju ke arahnya. Kiku tak punya waktu lagi, tubuhnya tertabrak mobil itu dan terhempas di trotoar. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, membuat aliran merah di jalanan itu.

Di langit, salah satu bintang itu meredup lagi.

XXX

Feliciano dan Lovino duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe. Mereka baru saja menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kiku. Feliciano menambahkan satu blok gula lagi ke dalam cangkir kopinya tanpa menyadari bahwa itu sudah blok yang kesepuluh.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Lovino dengan suara serak. "Kita kehilangan tiga teman kita dalam waktu hanya tiga minggu! Hanya tiga minggu! Padahal kau tahu berapa lamanya persahabatan kita ini! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Sialan!"

Feliciano tidak menanggapi tetapi mengangkat cangkir ke mulutnya. Tak terbayangkan betapa manisnya, tetapi Lovino terus meminumnya. Mungkin manisnya minuman itu bisa sedikit menutupi kepahitan hatinya menyadari bahwa ketiga teman mereka telah tiada.

"Aku tidak tahu, Fratello," kata Feliciano pelan. "Semua ini sungguh kejam. Kejam sekali merenggut nyawa teman-teman kita satu persatu. Tidak adil, vee~"

"Ya Tuhan," desah Lovino frustasi. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Keduanya tak bicara lagi. Begitu banyak kepedihan yang dirasakan mereka sehingga bicara saja rasanya tak cukup untuk meredakannya. Masing-masing hanya berharap agar semua ini berakhir.

XXX

Anak itu kembali berlari menuju boks telepon tua karatan itu. Dia mengambil gagang telepon, memasukkan koin dan menekan tombol 6-6-6. Dia menunggu, sampai kemudian terdengar suara di seberangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara itu.

"Berhasil! Tiga orang itu benar-benar mati," kata anak itu yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada riang dalam suaranya. "Satu lagi, dan aku akan benar-benar sendirian sekarang."

Tak terdengar suara. Anak itu menunggu tetapi tetap tak ada suara. Dia memutuskan untuk bicara lagi.

"Mr. 666?" panggilnya.

"Sayang sekali," kata suara itu. "Kami tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu lagi kali ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya anak itu kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Karena Anda sudah menggunakan tiga kali kesempatan Anda," kata suara itu lagi. "Anda hanya punya tiga kesempatan dalam satu kali pembayaran."

"Pembayaran?" ulang anak itu. "Oh, apakah aku tidak bisa membayar lagi? Lalu kalian bisa membunuh orang terakhir itu untukku."

"Anda hanya bisa sekali membayar."

"Kenapa? Aku punya cukup banyak uang."

"Kami tidak meminta uang," kata suara itu. Kali ini terdengar lebih dingin. "Anda hanya punya satu. Setelah Anda bayarkan pada kami, Anda tidak akan memilikinya lagi."

Anak itu mulai ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri. Rasa dingin terasa mencengkeram di sekelilingnya. Dia menelan ludah. "Me—memangnya apa bayarannya?" tanyanya pelan dan ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi tak terdengar suara.

"Halo? Halo? Mr. 666?"

Kemudian mendadak saja anak itu merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Rasa dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya seperti es, seolah membekukan darahnya. Matanya melebar ketika dia mendengar suara itu seperti bergaung di seluruh tempatnya berdiri.

"Nyawamu, Nak. Kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu."

XXX

Orang-orang mengerumuni boks telepon itu sementara polisi berusaha keras menahan orang-orang itu dan memasang garis polisi di sekeliling boks telepon itu. Seorang anak laki-laki menyeruak maju, dan melihat tubuh yang terkapar di lantai boks telepon itu, dia menjerit keras.

"Tidak!" serunya. "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Seorang polisi menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau kenal dengan anak itu, Nak?" tanyanya.

Anak itu mengangguk dengan ngeri. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh yang terbaring dengan darah dimana-mana itu. Darah mengalir keluar dari seluruh lubang di tubuhnya. Dari hidung, mulut, dan telinga. Bahkan darah juga keluar dari matanya, membuatnya makin tampak mengerikan.

"Bisakah kau memberikan identitas serta alamatnya?" tanya polisi itu. "Kami tidak menemukan kartu identitas apapun darinya."

Anak itu mengangguk kemudian berkata tersendat.

"Na—namanya Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Dia adik saya," kata anak yang ternyata Lovino itu. "Alamatnya—" dia menyebutkan alamat rumahnya pada petugas itu.

"Baiklah," kata polisi itu. "Aku ikut bersedih dengan kejadian yang menimpa adikmu ini. Tapi kami akan berusaha keras untuk mengungkap kasusnya." Dia menyeka keringat di dahinya dan mendengar sirine ambulans perlahan mendekat. Begitu ambulans itu sampai di dekat mereka, polisi itu segera membuka pintunya sementara polisi yang lain berusaha mengangkat Feliciano dan memindahkannya ke dalam ambulans.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Nak."

"Sama-sama, Sir. Tolong segera temukan apa yang terjadi pada adik saya."

Polisi itu mengangguk kemudian naik ke mobilnya. Ambulans itu pergi dan polisi itu mengikuti dengan mobilnya. Begitu kedua kendaraan itu telah menghilang, Lovino menghampiri orang yang terlihat seperti dokter forensik yang berdiri di dekat boks telepon.

"Permisi," katanya sopan.

Dokter itu menoleh. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" tanyanya ramah.

"Anu—itu—maaf," kata Lovino pelan. "Saya ingin tahu, apa sebab kematiannya. Dia kelihatan—kelihatan begitu mengerikan."

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Ini sungguh membingungkan," katanya pelan. "Kalau dilihat dari pendarahan yang separah itu, setidaknya jantung atau paru-parunya hancur. Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada tubuhnya."

Lovino tercekat menatapnya. "Jadi—jadi maksud Anda, tubuhnya utuh tapi organnya hancur?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Untuk lebih yakinnya, aku akan melakukan otopsi," kata dokter itu muram. "Nah, sampai jumpa, Nak," katanya lalu melambai dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itu meluncur pergi, diikuti polisi-polisi lain dalam mobil masing-masing. Sedikit demi sedikit, kerumunan itu mulai menghilang. Ketika hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di tempat itu, Lovino berjalan mendekati boks telepon itu.

Garis polisi dipasang melintang tapi dia masih bisa masuk. Lovino berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak genangan darah.

"Eewwwhhhh!" desisnya melihat darah dimana-mana. Dia menunduk, dan melihat gagang telepon tergantung ke lantai. Lovino mengambil sapu tangan, dan berhati-hati untuk tidak meninggalkan sidik jari saat mengangkat gagang telepon itu ke telinganya. Sesaat hening, tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Terima kasih, telah menghubungi 'Layanan Pembunuhan : 666'."

Perlahan Lovino tersenyum. Dia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berkata pelan.

"Sama-sama."

Lovino mengembalikan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya semula, tergantung ke arah lantai. Sebelum menegakkan diri, dia mendengar bunyi 'tut-tut-tut' yang biasa. Lovino membungkuk lagi kemudian melangkah keluar dari boks telepon itu sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Lovino berjalan menjauh dari boks telepon itu. Dia tidak menoleh. Tetapi ketika dia hampir berbelok di tikungan, dia berhenti sebentar dan bergumam.

_"Kematian itu adil, Feliciano."_

**FIN**

**A/N : Yo. Saya masih hidup. Hanya saja cukup sibuk sehingga kurang ada waktu luang untuk menulis fanfic. #ehem Iya, saya tahu. Saya belum update Shattered Bond. Maaf ya. Masih belum dapat muse dan waktu yang tepat. Tapi enggak discontinued kok. Tenang saja. Saya janji. ^^**

**Fanfic ini sebenarnya fanfic RPF yang pernah saya publish di Screenplays. Tapi karena ternyata sebenarnya fandom SP bukan untuk RPF, makanya semua fanfic RPF saya dihapus. Sekarang saya pindah ke animanga supaya ceritanya enggak nganggur di drive saya. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca, ini memang fanfic editan. Tapi ini murni milik saya sendiri dan hanya mengalami pergantian karakter. ^^**

**So, review? Review? Pleaseeeee... #ditoyor Saya tunggu review-nya yaaaaa~**

**Salam sayang,**  
><strong>reloudypie<strong>


End file.
